Memories
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Kakashi is talking with his old teammate Obito and remembering his past with his old Team of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He remembers their times together before going off to meet three new people that make him remember and enjoy life.


"I gotta say, Obito I never imagined I would come this far," Kakashi was at the Memorial Stone and speaking with his old teammate. "Those three really made life interesting," His hands were in his pockets, the book he always reads was stuffed away inside his pouch as he talked freely with his long and dearly missed friend. "But even with all the ups and downs I must say that I'm proud of them. They've all come a long way since the beginning." Kakashi held a hidden smile behind his mask as he remembered the past of his old team.

* * *

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them," As Naruto explained all this he continuously played with his headband, something that bothered Kakashi more than he would admit. "And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." _

* * *

"Naruto really grew up in a very interesting way," Kakashi gave a small laugh at his memories of first meeting Naruto. "The whole village hated him and yet he continued to become stronger and fight for his goal at becoming Hokage. In a weird way he sort of reminds me of you." Kakashi laughed again, already imagining his old friend complaining and yelling at him. "Of course you weren't as dense as Naruto. That little fool couldn't tell that Hinata Hyuga was in love with him," Kakashi gave a small chuckle. "Oh well, they're happy now. They have kids now, twins to be exact and I believe they both graduated today from the academy." He couldn't be sure but he thought they completed their ninja training at the academy. He would have to ask the next time he saw Naruto.

* * *

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like…uh…I mean the person I like is..." Sakura was an interesting one. All she seemed to think about was boys, a certain boy to be exact and it completely consumed her mind. That was something Kakashi did not approve of. She needed to be focused on missions, not boys. "Uh, my hobby is…" she kept giggling and looking at Sasuke. "My dream for the future…!" she squealed and his hide her face in her hands. _

"_And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked his squealing girl. _

_She didn't hesitate with her answer. "Naruto!" Her answer made Naruto scream now. _

* * *

"Girls her age only seemed interested in boys rather than training," Kakashi gave a low sigh, remembering all the problems that came with Sakura having a crush on Sasuke and Naruto having a crush on her. It was a big love triangle and Kakashi was right in the center of it. "Still, she's grown up a lot since than. Her crush on Sasuke simmered down to brotherly love. She now sees the two as her older brothers and is enjoying her life with Kiba," he rolled his visible eye at that. "Never imaged the Inuzuka would actually confess to her." Kakashi could remember a few times on missions when Kiba and his team joined them and he observed the Inuzuka watching Sakura with a look that could only be described as love and longing.

"She's a lot like Rin," Another sigh escaped his mouth but this one was sad. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." he apologized for the promise he could not keep.

* * *

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't practically like anything," Kakashi could tell this one was different from the others. The look in his eyes screamed that. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He was serious, he wasn't talking big to make himself look cool. He was serious about killing his enemy and the silence that came after his response only made the whole thing much bigger. _

* * *

"Sasuke," Kakashi looked towards the sky when he remembered the only survive of the Uchiha clan. "Even back than he only thought about revenge. I guess that should have been a warning sign but I ignored it and tried to fool myself that he would forget about it once he learns the value teamwork," he looked back down to the grave where Obito's name was craved in. "In a way I guess he did. I could see he was beginning to care for Naruto and Sakura but in the end he left this village and joined with Orochimaru," he pulled one hand out of his pocket to pull his headband up to reveal the Sharingan that was there. "I honestly believed the only way to save him was to kill him but Naruto proved us all wrong. He kept his promise and save Sasuke, not his clan is already starting with his children and wife. I'm just amazed that Ino married him, I thought for sure she liked Sai." He gave a small shrug and pulled his leaf headband back down over is eye.

"Now that I think about it, all three of them have kids and all of them should have graduated the academy today. I wonder whose team they're on?" he only thought about this for a little while before going back to talking to his old teammate.

"It was fun having Sai on the team and Yamato but it was nice having Sasuke back with us," that hidden smile came back and with it you could see the age Kakashi was at. He wasn't considered really old, he was still an active ninja but still he's seen a lot and you could see it all from his eyes. "With those three together just felt right to me. I guess you could say it felt like our old group was back together."

* * *

"_It's certainly been a while since we've come here." Kakashi was leaning against the railing of the building that he was standing on. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, why'd you call us up here?" Sakura asked from her spot on the stairs that she was sitting on. _

"_Yeah, I mean this is the same place where we first introduced ourselves." Naruto added in, one arm lying on top of his bent knees. _

"_So what's up? Why'd you want to talk to us so suddenly?" Sasuke asked, his hands folded together and his chin resting on top of them. _

_All three were sitting in the same spot as they were the first day Kakashi meet them and had them introduce themselves. _

"_I just wanted to see how you are all doing. It's been a long time since we've gotten together like this," he had a grin hidden behind his mask but it was easily seen through the blue fabric that covered his face. "Also I want to see how much you all have changed. So tell me about yourselves, you're likes and dislikes, your goals for the future, and you hobbies," he gave an amused smile which they all returned. "Why don't you start Naruto?"_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I still like Ichiraku ramen the best but I also like training and gaining new techniques like my Rasengan. I still don't like the three minutes you have to wait for with the water and the ramen but I've learned to deal with it. My hobbies now are training and spending time with my friends and with Hinata," he blushed when he said the Hyuga's name and Sakura teased him. "My future dream is the same as before," he showed them all the confident smile that they've seen many times before. "I will become the next Hokage!" Everyone smiled at Naruto, all cheering for him inside their minds and knowing that sometime soon they would see his face being carved on the mountain with the rest of the Hokages. _

"_Very good," Kakashi approved. Naruto has changed but still deep inside he's still the same little good ball that got the respect of the village. "Next up, Sakura." He pointed to his only female student. _

"_I'm Sakura Haruno. I like learning more about Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra control. I also happen to be very happy in my new relationship with Kiba Inuzuka. I hate being called weak and when Kiba gets jealous over the littlest things," Sakura huffed and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "My hobby is bettering my chakra control and keeping my boyfriend from destroying every male that comes near me," Naruto and Sasuke secretly scooted a few inches away from her. Neither wanted to deal with an angry Kiba Inuzuka because they were sitting to close to his girlfriend. "My dream is to become the greatest medical ninja in the world and surpass my teacher Lady Tsuande." Her green eyes burned with passion and Kakashi couldn't wait to see when her dream became real. _

"_Interesting," Kakashi was thinking how bad Kiba really could be but didn't feel like testing it. He didn't want to deal with an angry and jealous and possessive boy anymore than the rest of the team did. "Last up is you, Sasuke." He looked at his last old student. _

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and like very few. My hobby is training," Kakashi held a neutral look on his face. It seemed Sasuke hadn't changed that much. "My dream is to rebuild the Uchiha with strong woman by my side," he had a smirk on his face as he continued. "And to be sure my team stays safe." He glanced at his two friends and they looked back, each one smiling at each other and showing how happy they were to be a team again. _

"_You know, Ino's still interested. I could set something up if you want." Sakura suggested and by the look in her eyes was already planning their date. _

_Naruto started laughing loudly at this, "Oh man, I wanna see this. Ino is so loud and Sasuke doesn't even talk, their date will be over by the time they say hello." He laughed and Sakura joined him. Both laughing at their frowning teammate who was calling them both idiots. _

* * *

"Things have certainly changed for us all. They all have their own lives now, each living their dreams and their new lives with their loved ones," he closed his eyes and for a moment saw his old team as they were the day he first meet them. "I must admit I'm a little jealous of them but I'm also very proud of them all." He smiled down at the craving of Obito's name before looking up at the sky. "Oops, I've been here longer than I thought. I gotta get going. I've been assigned a new team and I want to see how well they are or if I need to fail them like all the others." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the grave of his best friend and heading to the academy.

He didn't rush over; they would still be there so why should he have to waste any energy. Besides if they did leave or cause problems than it only meant they weren't ready to be ninjas and he would fail them right then. So when he reached the academy he opened the door to the classroom, expecting to see three new faces that would either be frowning or trying to suck up to him.

_Splash_

He was not expecting for a bucket of ice water to be dropped on his head and soaking him to the bone.

"Ha! Got you sensei!" he heard the obnoxious laughter coming from directly in front of him and suddenly was hit with a case of déjà vu.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I tried stopping him but this stupid idiot wouldn't listen." This voice was feminine and was followed with a small bark right after.

"Whatever." This voice was that of a boys and he didn't sound too interested.

"Well then," he got the bucket off him and dried himself with his chakra. It was good to be an experienced Jonin, it meant he knew how to use his chakra in different ways. "My first impression of you three…you're idiots." He wanted to laugh when he saw their dumbfounded expressions. He made them follow him up to the school's rood where he leaned against the railing and crossed his arms.

"Okay, introduce yourselves. I want to know things that you like and dislike, you hobbies, and goals for the future." He managed to sound bored but he was interested in hearing what these three would say. "You on the right, you start."

"I'm Minato Uzumaki." The first one to be introduced was a boy with short spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes that told the world he belonged to the Hyuga clan. He wore a black t-shirt with an orange vest over it, green pants that stopped just below his knees with black open-toed sandals. He wore his leaf headband on his forehead and played with it a little while he spoke. "I like training and the ramen uncle Iruka gets for me at Ichiraku but I hate it when my other uncle Neji's tries to make me eat vegetables," he made a sour face when he mentioned this. "My hobbies are training with my little sister Hina and my dream," he got a wide smile on his face, stood up and pointed towards the Hokage Mountain. "To become the next Hokage and be even greater than my dad!" he pointed at the six face on the mountain, a face that was much like his but you could see the details of whiskers on this face. The face of Naruto Uzumaki the six Hokage. "I'm gonna show everyone that I'm the best and this whole village will respect me just like they do my dad."

"_He's like a mini-Naruto."_ Kakashi thought and was sure this was the student that all the teachers at the academy warned him about for being known as a trickster. "Next is you." He pointed to the female student.

"I'm Haruka Inuzuka and this is my companion Haiiromaru." Next was a girl with short pink hair that was a few shades darker than her mother. Next to her was a small puppy that was grey with bright green eyes. Haruka had red upside down triangles like most Inuzukas, along with the black slit-like eyes as well. She wore a magnate colored jacket with no sleeves and a hood in the back, a white shirt was sticking out from the bottom of the jacket with a tan skirt and black shorts under it. She had blue open-toed sandals that went up to her knees. Her leaf village headband was wrapped around her head to hold her hair back and Kakashi was amused to see the familiar wide forehead on her. "I like it when my mom teaches me new medical techniques and when I master a new jutsu with Haiiromaru," she pet her companion that barked in happiness. "I dislike it when people call me weak or when my brother and dad act so overprotective of me. I didn't have any guy friends until two years ago because of them scaring everyone off," she huffed out and Haiiromaru let out a soft whine. "My hobbies are spending time in the flower shop with my friend Ayami and we check out boys," she held a small blush on her face as she spoke. "My dream is to become a great medic ninja like my mom!" she beamed at the last sentence and Haiiromaru was barking along with her.

"_I can see a lot of Sakura in this one." _Kakashi could only wonder what Kiba must be thinking about that. He brushed it off and turned his attention to his last student. "Okay, it's your turn."

"My name is Taka Uchiha." The last genin was introduced. He had short black hair with matching black eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and black wristbands on both wrists, white shorts that reached his knees and open-toed blue scandals and had bandages wrapped around his legs. His leaf headband was wrapped around his forehead like Minato. "I like only a few things and don't really care for the things I don't like. I guess you could say my hobby is training and my dream is to become stronger than my father but follow my own path. I will become strong on my own and remain as a leaf village Shinobi." Taka spoke, his arms crossed over his bent knees and he had a look that said he would make his dream become real.

"_I guess Sasuke told his son about his past mistakes." _Kakashi nodded, and was glad Sasuke had told his son about his past. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about another Uchiha betraying them. "That's good to hear." He must admit that these three were very interesting. "Now then, I want the three of you to-"

"Wait a minute, Sensei," Haruka stopped him before he could continue. "You haven't told us about yourselves yet." She said and Haiiromaru backed her up with a short bark.

"Yeah, we told you about us so now it's your turn." Minato added in and Taka gave a small nod.

"Very well," Kakashi only sighed and started his introduced. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like and dislike many things but I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies, well I have lots of them. As for my dreams of the future, I guess I only thought about them once but I don't feel telling you them." he grinned at them behind his mask and saw the dumbfounded and annoyed looks all over again.

"Well that was pointless," Haruka whispered to her two teammates. "He only told us his name," she rolled her eyes at him before she froze and felt her mind start thinking. "Wait a minute, Kakashi Hatake…aren't you the same guy that taught our parents?" she asked, looking up at the man in amazement.

"Yeah, you are," Minato was gasping in wonder and excitement. "I remember my dad telling me about him. Wow I can't believe we got the same teacher as our parents. This is gonna be so cool!" He beamed, eyes shining with hope and excitement.

"Whatever this will be it should be interesting," Taka smirked and looked at their sensei. "Se tell us, what are we doing now?" he asked and everyone waited to see what their teacher would say next.

Kakashi only shrugged, "We'll be doing a survival challenge tomorrow morning at dawn. Meet up in the training ground, your parents will tell you which one," he turned away from them, one foot on the railing before he turned his head back to face them. "And be sure not to eat breakfast otherwise you'll puke." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and headed back over to the memorial stone. He had a lot of new interesting things to tell Obito. _"My new team seems really interesting," _he stopped on a rooftop and looked down at the streets of Konoha. Below him were three people, one with blonde hair, one with black hair, and one with pink hair. They were all sitting together having ramen and talking with each other the way only those really close could. _"It should be very interesting." _He smiled down at his old team and was proud to say that he was the teacher of their kids.


End file.
